1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronic component mounting apparatus and an electronic component mounting method, by which electronic components are mounted on boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, among electronic components (electronic parts) employed in electronic appliances, such electronic components which are supplied under such a condition that these electronic components such as semiconductor chips have been stuck onto sticking sheets are packaged, or mounted on boards such as lead frames by mounting apparatus equipped with exclusively-used pick-up apparatus. In this pick-up apparatus, since chips (semiconductor chips) are required to be picked up in higher precision by absorbing nozzles in this pick-up apparatus, which these chips are stuck in a plane-lattice shape onto a sticking sheet held by an electronic components supplying unit, a component image taking camera is required so as to recognize positions of the chips on the sticking sheet.
Also, while a board on which a chip is packaged is mounted on a board holding unit for a positioning purpose, in order to secure a better mounting quality of this chip, such a board image taking camera is required. This board image taking camera is employed so as to recognize a position of the board on the board holding unit, to investigate a coating condition of adhesive agent for adhering the chip, and also to confirm a mounting condition after the chip has been mounted. In other words, in such an electronic component mounting apparatus, under such a condition that two areas of both the electronic component supplying unit and the board holding unit are directed to transporting areas, mounting operations are carried out in such a manner that three elements of a mounting head, a component image taking camera, and a board taking camera are relatively transported while these three elements are mutually cooperated.
However, in conventionally electronic component mounting apparatus, there are many cases that operations of mounting heads, component image taking cameras, and board image taking cameras provided in both electronic component supplying units and board holding units are constituted in a series manner within the same cycle, and thus, an occurrence of loss time cannot be avoided. In this loss time, none of works is carried out in the electronic component supplying units and/or the board holding units. As a result, tact time of electronic component mounting operation is delayed, so that there is a limitation in improvements of work efficiencies.